


šeptání magie

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Pokud můžete kontrolovat lidi hlasem, ale nemůžete ovládat tuto sílu... není to spíš prokletí než síla?





	šeptání magie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not translate this myself. I used Google translate to go sentence by sentence. It's been making me happy to see people that prefer a language besides English read my stuff and enjoy it, so I figured it was worth my time if it made even one person happy.

Důvod, proč Mathew mluví šeptem, je proto, že jeho hlas je kouzelný, když mluví nahlas. Jeho hlas může ovládnout všechny magické bytosti, které ho slyší, a problém je v tom, že národy rozhodně nejsou lidské bytosti, ani společnost, kterou si uchovávají jako anglické a norské víly.

Důvod jeho mlčení je prostý. On nechce nikomu ublížit. Už nikdy. Ne po tom, co se stalo minule. Nikdy nechtěl ublížit vlastnímu bratrovi. Nikdy. Jediné, co mohl říct teď... bylo, že měl štěstí, že Anglie je tam a Norsko bylo také na návštěvě, a že všechny vymazali vzpomínky na ten incident.

Věděl a věděli, že by se stal společenským vyvrhelem, kdyby si někdo vzpomněl (jakmile jim na okamžik vrátí své vzpomínky, aby věděli, jak se situace má... tak, aby byly podlejší a snáze ovládaly a nařídili jim, aby mu pomohli. Takže teď byl jediný, kdo o tom věděl, a přesto se mu podařilo proměnit se v sociální vrak, jen proto, že vždycky couvl od rozhovorů a jiných obecně.

A to všechno kvůli jeho proklatě hrdlu. No, jeho vokální akordy.

Proč nemohl mít obecnější kouzelnou kontrolu jako členové magického klubu? Proč se zdálo, že nikdo jiný není nakažený nejakou mocí?  
To nebylo fér. Prostě to nebylo fér...

Ostatní národy ho konečně na chvíli uvidí a jdou do baru, ale Mathew je zděšen, když zjistí, že nedokáže ovládnout svůj objem a hlasitě mluví, když je u baru (je zabouchnutej do Gilberta) a ví, že je to jeho kouzlo, které dělá Gilberta , který ho viděl jen jako přítele, začněte s ním flirtovat, a tak se vrací domů, kde udělá Kumajirou, aby se plazila, když přijde prozkoumat a uvidí plačící Kanadu.

"Jen vám nechci ublížit, " Mathew se dusil, když zůstal zírat do ohně a slzy mu stékaly po očích.

A tehdy se Mathew rozhodl, že mluvit potichu prostě nestačí. Nemohl mít žádnou interakci se svými kolegy. Už nikdy. Bylo to příliš nebezpečné, pro ně a zvlášť pro něho. Nechtěl, aby někdo musel být přinucen něco udělat. Bylo to jen nemorální.

Mathew ucítil ještě jednu slznější stopu po tváři a pak se rozhodl, že ráno zavolá svému premiérovi, aby oznámil, že kanadská říše se nebude účastnit dalších setkání osobně. Vždy mohl jen reagovat na e-maily a nakonec psát poznámky...

Když se to rozhodlo, Mathew usnul.

A příštího rána byl jeho premiér volán a ujednána.

Pokud jde o Mathew, už nikdy neuvidí žádného ze svých národů. Už nikdy neuvidí svého bratra, svého otce, Anglii... nebo Prusko.

Obzvlášť ne Prusko.


End file.
